


Q is for quick

by frijo



Series: 26 letters [7]
Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-02
Updated: 2008-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 16:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frijo/pseuds/frijo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to <a href="http://bcatjr.livejournal.com/profile">bcatjr</a> for the beta.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Q is for quick

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [bcatjr](http://bcatjr.livejournal.com/profile) for the beta.

"What did you do today, Daddy?"

The voice is laced with anticipation, breaking through sounds of forks scraping against plates and shoving aside comforting rustles of memories past.

"Sold a couple of farm machines, like every day... Nothin' special."

Two pairs of eyes meet, one of them shining with admiration and longing, the other one dimmed with pain and lost hope.

"Uh, Lureen, gotta go, gonna meet with one of our customers. Just stopped by to grab a quick bite.”

He always wondered when his son started looking at him with eyes so different from what they used to be.


End file.
